The warriors of Oorr
by kiakarsteelhorn
Summary: This tale is of the Warriors of Oorr with chapters that will be added to more when the backstories of the other 9 are created My first story I hope you enjoy Kiakar steelhorn


Chapter 1 :Deanos/ Mithril Goliath

Most stories start with the hero in some glorious battle or rescuing the princess well this one shall relay the story of the warriors of Oorr. According to the archives of the old paladin cities there were 10 and through investigation and searching through the records of the library I have found most of their stories and this first book shall be about the heavy hitting Deanos.

"push Helga push" said a mysterious voice "just one more". On the 7th day of winter Deanos was born to the Chieftain Islagen and Helga broadfist. As Deanos opened his eyes and he gazed upon his father who is covered in scars and tattoos picks him up smiles and yells "The new heir to the Broadfist herd is here" after a few seconds large horns start to sound as is done to welcome a new herd leader into the world. Several years pass and Deanos and Islagen are out for the rite of passage that all goliaths do, slay a monster of their choice and then track them down Deanos selected the black fur dire wolf which rivalled his own height of 6'10. After many days of tracking they found the den of the dire wolf armed with only a brass axe and his fists ,Deanos slowly moved towards the opening of the cave avoiding the twigs, stone, and the bones of its prey.

As he enters the cave he notices the fresh corpses of fallen members of the herd that passed through a few weeks prior as he crept through the bone yard he heard the heavy breathing in the darkness. He froze staring at the glowing yellow eyes of the black fur dire wolf, the eyes appeared to grow bigger and bigger Deanos then realised that it was coming closer, after a few seconds of attempting to think things through he lunged at the monstrous beast hitting it with his axe but the dire wolf was cleaver and bit the axe destroying it with no other choice Deanos resorted to using his fists. He punched the beast in the rib cage hearing a crack followed by a shooting pain in his knuckles, he had broke his hand but such a pathetic injury couldn't stop a goliath, he noticed that the dire wolf's breathing had changed it sounded like wheezing Deanos isn't the brightest but he knew that he had broken its ribs, going into a rage he concentrated all of his attacks on the area he knew would hurt it the broken ribs. Punch after punch was striking the ribs making the wolf go back with every hit in a last ditch attempt the wolf swung its paw at Deanos slashing his chest leaving four large bleeding wounds on his exposed pecks. With one last punch Deanos broke the neck of the dire wolf that has been terrorising the herd for years, falling to his knees he yelled "A WORTHY OPPONENT" in goliath as soon as this was yelled out his father ran in seeing the slashes on his sons chest he grabbed rags from a pouch in his belt and wrapped them around Deanos' chest "they shall be fine scars that rival mine" Islagen commented gesturing to the scars that cover his arms and torso.

After the many days walk back to herd Deanos got the tattoos of the True Goliath ceremonial tattoos that are given to a goliath who passed rite of passage, the first tattoo is of the beast on the left bicep and the weapon they used to kill the beast on the right they then proceed to tattoo various markings of a goliath. After the many hours of tattooing Deanos emerged with a bandaged hand and his tattoos displayed proudly, all of the herd stood up and yelled "Ishtalon Polkineas" which translates roughly to wolf slayer. Many years pass as Deanos is now old enough to be herd leader, his father stood in front of the herd and said with pride in his voice "Friends family it is almost time for my son to lead the herd but I still have many years left in my life so when I do pass I pray that Deanos will lead this herd as I did with pride and honour. Now we shall hunt" as Islagen finished all of the goliaths cheered and grabbed their weapons and ran out of the tent and charged their way to a village on the outskirts of the herd territory with the sound of a large horn the herd smashed their way through what little defences the villagers had killing anyone who was guarding. Moments later Deanos charges his way down with nothing but his fists and the black fur dire wolf's fur as a cloak breaking the door of the mayors' door which was tiny compared to the now 12 foot goliath shattering it with one punch sending large splinters flying through the foyer of the mayors' mansion which shoot off and hit pieces of art, armour, vases, and what guards are on the inside. Tearing through the puny guards and murdering the servants that the mayor had hired, Deanos arrived at the office of the mayor he ripped the doors from the hinges and throwing them behind him, stepping forward breaking the wall that was above the door he was met by a dozen guards and the mayor all armed with rifles pointed his way they opened fire releasing a wave of fire smoke and metal all hitting Deanos after staggering for a second he stared at them and smiled he charged punching and killing his way towards the mayor unaffected by the dozen bullets that just hit him, he picked up two guards and smashed them against each other killing them instantly he then dropped them and stepped on them, moments later the room was covered in blood, bullet holes and what was left of the guards armour he slowly walked up to the mayor "Please spare my life y-you can take what you want, money, wine, women, this house but please spare me" the mayor yelled with fear in his voice, Deanos looked at the pitiful man on the verge of tears he leans down and says "unworthy" and then picks him up and throws him into the roaring fire place and watches the mayor as he burns alive and laughs he then notices Islagen standing their shocked with horror in his eyes and says "You are not a goliath, you are a savage". Days later Deanos was brought to the main tent "Deanos is no goliath he is a beast in our skin. Beat him and leave him in the snow with only his true skin the black fur dire wolf".

Deanos then woke up with broken bones, bruises, blood, covered his body as he attempted to get up he fell down screaming in pain he then sat down staring at his leg realising that it is broken he starts punching it to set it in place after several minutes of "setting" his broken bones he got up and started walking east. Spending days in the snow plains and forests he finally came across a town, as soon as the guards saw him they started yelling something at each other and all of a sudden rifle barrels and crossbows were pointed at him "you're not welcome here beast of the broadfist herd" yelled one of the guards. Seeing the challenge Deanos went into a rage and charged his way through the wooden gate that acted as a defensive wall, after he burst through he jumped up to the wall the where the guards were standing they all turned as he jumped and opened fire with everything they had unfazed by the barrage of bullets and bolts he grabbed one of them and tore them in half and threw the two halves of the guard into the others in a blood lust fuelled rage he tore, ripped and broke every man, woman, and child in that town before he pillaged it for food and water. Weeks went by and Deanos started to become bored of murdering and pillaging towns, one day in a large town he noticed a note on a bulletin board he picked it up since he could barely read he only understood the place, who will hire him and the reward of clearing the vault of the forgotten army before he set off to the paladin city he asked which way to walk after he got what he wanted he killed the person who gave him directions. A few days pass as he made his way towards the vault of the forgotten army where he met nine other adventurers who also accepted the job of clearing the dungeon little did he know that those people would help start one of the most glory filled or murderous groups depending on your point of view known to the paladins and the known world.


End file.
